It is Your Fault That She is Dead
by oLIVEgREENcRAYON
Summary: The voices are trying to tell her how she really killed the girl, but she won't believe them...yet. Rated T to be safe. Not based on any book, and I have explained before... Plot and character and contects are my own property.


'_You killed her.'_ The voice passed through my head once again, barely a whisper, a ghost of syllables.

"Don't start this again, I didn't do it!" I yelled, holding my hands over my ears, though it didn't help me much. I have heard this lie much too often, and I didn't want to hear it again today. "Leave me alone, it wasn't me..." I mumbled, my throat scratchy, tired of yelling time and time, day after day; they just weren't listening, those people, the ones without forms... they didn't understand. I didn't do it.

'_But you did...'_ it countered.

"Shut up!" I said forcefully, getting up from my chair and running a hand through my bedraggled hair.

'_You did, and you know it, your conscious know it.'_ I ignored the voice and stormed past the bathroom door and a couple dusty mirrors on the wall, through the second door to the kitchen. _'See? You won't even look in at your reflection anymore!'_ It insisted, and if it was a real being it would most likely be waving its arms in exasperation, by the sound of tone. I simply sighed and opened the fridge, lifting my eyes from the ground to allow them to ponder the skimp choices before simply closing the door shut tight again, them falling to my feet as the door make the soft _'thump'_ of closing. _'Look at the surface of the fridge, see your reflection, se the truth.... do it! You know it's true! Why won't you believe it?'_

"Because you lie!" I screamed, and more out of frustration than anything else I hit my hand against the shiny though distorted and grey surface of the door. "I didn't do anything! Stop lying to me!"

'_Stop lying to yourself.'_ it whispered, a breath of air that almost seemed to tickle my right ear as it passed through my mind, though the feeling was a lie as well. I sank down on the tile floor, drained.

'_If you accept it, you wil-'_

"I am not accepting anything that is not the truth." I said vehemently, leaning my head back against the solid wooden grain of the counter.

'_Then prove it.'_ The voice said, in a surprisingly gentle, yet competitive way. "How?" I asked, glad to do anything to prove to them that I was innocent. _'Go into the bathroom and look at her, and tell me that you didn't kill her.'_

"Fine then." I replied, pulling myself up with a hand gripped tight on the counter edge. "Then you will leave me alone?" My own voice sounded desperate, and it matched my thoughts, my tense body language...why? Because, if they left me alone, I could finally be at peace.

I walked from the kitchen and into the door right next to it, the one closed tight, and pulled it open. It squeaked loudly, protesting at the sudden use after remaining at rest for the past few days. I took a step in, hesitant, though I wouldn't have noticed that particular detail at the time. "See?" I asked to the empty bathroom. "She isn't here. I didn't do it."

I almost sighed a breath of relief when it was silent for a good count until the voice cued back in, and in the softest of voices, said,_ 'You are not looking in the right place."_ I looked around, where else is there to look? _'The mirror.'_

"What? A dead girl cannot be in a mirror!" I said. "You are tricking me! You promised, and now you are try-"

'_Just look in the damn mirror!'_ the voice hissed, the sharpness of the sound piercing my ears. I took a step forward in front of the mirror, but a part of me just didn't want to look up. _'Look.'_ it warned, and I finally raised my head. I took in a sharp breath at the sight. The girl was there, dishevelled, dirty, tired-looking, and.. and.... inside the mirror?

"This must be a trick." I said, turning around and rubbing the bridge of my nose to try and relieve stress.

'_No trick, this girl is dead, and it is all because of you.'_

"She is not dead! And there is no way she is inside the mirror-"

'_She isn't.'_ it said sharply. _'This is the only way you can see her.'_

"But I don't understand." I said, getting irritated. They were tricking me, they lied when they said they were going to let me prove myself, just like they lied when they sai-

'_We do not lie! Look in the mirror! You shall see the girl you murdered!"_ 'I flinched and turned, doing as they commanded of me.

"She is not dead." I said, giving the girl another once over.

'_Oh, isn't she?'_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

'_Look at her eyes, the faded colour of her skin, the unkemptness; the fire for living is gone. You are the reason that flame is out. You are of sole fault.'_

"It is not my fault if she doesn't want to live anymore!" '_But it is. Look closer and you'll finally see.'_ I sighed, tired of this game, and leaned closer to the mirror, and finally noticed something; this girl was copying me. "What, did you tell her to mock me or something?" I said, noting sourly that she was mouthing along at the same time, and I was reaching my breaking point. "Is this just a sick joke!?"

'_It is no joke.'_ They said in a dreadfully sad tone. _'You need to understand-'_

"Understand what?" I cut off, aggravated. "Understand that you are having so much fun tormenting me?"

'_Don't you recognise her?'_ Their tone saddened even more, as if her not realising something critical was dampening their spirits, and ruining their lone purpose of being there.

_`Look closer, understand, realise....'_ They drifted off, and slowly, but surely, I did start to understand. I raised my hand to touch my own face first, and then the smooth surface of the glass confirmed what my horrible thoughts.

"But, I am not dead...?" My voice did nothing to hide my disorienting confusion.

'_On the outside, you can see how far it has emerged to divulge what has happened deep within. On the inside, you are dead, clear throughout. And it is your fault.'_

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything."

'_You led yourself to this state; you did this to yourself. Now you must pay the consequences.'_

"What consequences? W...What do I do?" I murmured, and for the first time in what seemed forever, the voice didn't reply. "But what do I do now?" I asked again, louder, more frantic. I looked around, as if the voices belonged to a real presence, and the holder of the voices was standing nearby to help me, comfort me. "What do I do?!" Then, finally, I snapped, broke down, and cried. Cried for a death I cannot understand; for a murder that I just couldn't possibly have done. "..What do I do now...."


End file.
